


Candies

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Halloween Fics 2018 [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Kudos and comments make me happy <3My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)





	Candies

Jon shoved a candy bag into the basket "This is better than trick-or-treating." He said, grabbing more bags. 

"Okay, could you  _not_ grab all the stores candy?" Evan replied. 

Jon groaned loudly, "Fine," He crossed his arms, "Its Halloween though.." He mumbled. 

"That don't mean you grab everything in the store." Evan laughed, looking over at Jon. Evan stared at Jon, making the blue eyed boy rub his arm, "Why are you staring so intensly at me?" Evan smiled, shrugging.

"I like to stare at you." Evan replied, Jon smiled, "Creepy." He replied, walking over to him. 

"Can we go pay and eat this?" Jon asked.

Evan nodded, "Dont yell at me if you throw up your stomach after you eat." He said, turning and walking to the register. He smiled, not stopping as he felt Jon's hand wrap around his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
